User talk:Loadingue
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Loadingue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gboyers (Talk) 14:24, 30 June 2009 well i also watch other myth hunters like chaos, jackspicer, gta myth hunters. most of the myths they don't use mods like leatherface, bigfoot, serial killer are not mods and darth didn't use mods on the ghost cars. Darthdemontous seem to forgot a couple of myths to do like eplision cult, serail killer, piggsy and other things. I might of believed him more if it was not the pc versions but the ps2 versions like im using. user--Stephendwan 11:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) So tell me, Stephendwan, how many myths did you find ? I know that ghost cars are real, but they can't chase you--Loadingue 12:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) well i kept on seeing things in las brujas ghost town like this shadowy figure just standing there i ran towards it then it disappears i also heard voices there its the most common myth i investigated. I proved the serial killer i attacked him but he did not use his shotgun instead his fists i pointed a shotgun at him but he still tryed hitting then i got him to hit a cop but then he pulled out a pistol and they both started shooting at each other nonstop the serial killer got owned. I investigated the leatherface myth but founded noting but a parked ghost car a chainsaw pick lots of blood in the cabin a shovel pick nexted to three graves however remember theres a low chance of him spawning. Then in gta 4 i investigated the heart of liberty both offline and online, sprunk factory ghost online where theres no bouncer at the honkers place and i then started hearing strange noises we saw a shadowy head out the window a few orbs oh when i shot a rocket at the roof we started to hear sort of polytergeist activity as the barrel down at the hole was rolling down by its self and a fence outside fell down and started to make strange noises but thats all we found out there. We investigated ratman but turned up noting but when i did offline i did and i found a guy running to fast a shadow of a person but when i chased him i got run over by a train. I then went to the power plant offline as i was walking on the platform shooting the employees i saw a sort of apparition i don't know if its some sort of giltch as it lasted for a second then it disappeared and footprints when i killed all of the employees them i went on top of this big platform thing i sort of got scared at the top as i heared footprints coming up then i jumped off the high platform and killed myself befor i seen anything. I also came back online this time with my partner we heard noises footprints and i have seen a few orbs and it caused me to kill myself again. I then on my own investigated the ufos it was interesting. Then in san andreas i investigated the ghost vortex but found nothing so i think i did it wrong. If you want to join my myth hunting group send me a friend invite on the ps3 network my name is irelandcool cause i live in ireland. If you don't got a ps3 you can still investigate myths but you have to tell me what you found oh ya what you think of this bigfoot picture in san andreas notice that this is the ps2 version as theres buttons at the bottom. user--Stephendwan 12:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC)OK I've never seen the Las Brujas ghost (are you sure you saw him ?). About the Serial Killer, I know he is the guy dressed in black, no wonder you found him. Of course he will attack you if you attacked him, like most pedestrians in San Andreas. About the Leatherface, I know exactly where you found that ghost car and the chainsaw, they always appear in this place. There's also blood in every shack in Red County. You found the three graves near Catalina's house, not in Panopticon, didn't you ? I saw the Heart of Liberty, nothing to say about this. About the Sprunk Factory, I've also investigated there, and there were only glitches. I saw the barrel moving, etc. Glitch. I've also chased the Ratman. Shoot at someone in the street, and you'll see that he runs very quickly too. And I don't know what you're talking about the platform. What platform ? About the Ghost Vortex, you will find it on the beach in Bayside Marina, Tierra Robada. You can see it from the dock. Finally, about your picture (that I've already seen), it has been faked. I know exactly the way he did, but it will take too much time to explain here. Just look at the shape of the "Bigfoot" : it's faked... By the way, if I find a real myth, I'll tell you. I know a lot about myths.--[[User:Loadingue|Loadingue] 13:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ya but i got the serial killer to hit a cop and they both started to shoot each other and he was not afraid of my shotguns. I was on the platforms in alderney i think and its in the powerplant. But there is still myths that you cannot prove or disprove. Oh once i find bigfoot i will tell you. user--Stephendwan 13:36, 23 July 2009 (UTC) OK I'm waiting for your new messages...--Loadingue 13:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) so were exactly can i find bigfoot then. user--Stephendwan 14:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Here's my answer : there's no Bigfoot in San Andreas, because there's no Bigfoot in the game's files. But you can still find something weird while looking for a myth...--Loadingue 14:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) what if you have version one like me cause i think one the rockstar team put it in there as a joke i have found out the area his suppose to be i am using a jet pack cheat to help with one of the weapons and no cop cheat infinte ammo and infinte health along with the armor cheat cause if i do find him i will kill him i am at the back O'beyond the hotspot area of the reports and its turning to nightime so far i have seen some sort of wierd glowing i guess thats to do with the epilsion cult. user--Stephendwan 14:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) not much put there was a few ghost cars and they was this strange black human shape figure near the spring i only got to saw it for a second then it disapeared this is diffently the creepeist myths so far oh i am going to put the ghost cars and bigfoot together as they are in the same area. You wouldn't believe what one ghost car did it was going down a hill as usually then it did a u turn drove up the hill a bit then stopped that was a very strange ghost cars cause normally they just slided but this just turned pretty fast then it stopped and drove up a bit of the hill then it stoped as if they was something driving it and the an even wierder thing was they was no smoke coming from the exhaust it turned day time so i guess that bigfoot is a sleep. Im going to investigate the ghost vortex again now. user--Stephendwan 14:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Well... You should download an in-game cam, like FRAPS... You seem to see strange things sometimes... You should easily find that ghost Vortex.--Loadingue 15:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ya but i don't got gta san andreas for pc i only have it for ps2. user--Stephendwan 15:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) yes its nightime and theres a thunderstorm in game a perfect time to look for leatherface. user--Stephendwan 15:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) i was investigating the serial killer myth again there i check fort carson but only his ped form was there and then i went to his house his bobcat was there i check the spring nearby clunckin bell he was not there but when i checked his house his bobcat was gone then i checked his so called mass grave and his bobcat was there but no serial killer it was actually a match im now checking the town at the north. user--Stephendwan 15:38, 23 July 2009 (UTC) That's very interesting, you know. But both Bobcats always spawn in these places...--Loadingue 16:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ya well the strange thing about the bobcat at the mass grave it moved a bit just like the ghost cars oh and i also stole the chainsaw pick at the panoticon area but leatherface was not there i also stole the ghost car there. oh ya i did smart idea and killed the serial killer with to make it look like leatherface did it to prove he was the bigger deal around the areas oh i also checked out the farm area unfortunatly they was no meeting there on the epilsion cult. I did also investigate the mount chillad curse. When the i was going up the mountain i saw this big black thing i got scared put then i discovered it was a plane after crashing a funny thing was it just flew off again and crashed into a huge rock. Ever tried to shoot the mountain bike up there with heat seeking rocket launcher something cools happen. Oh i also found the serial killer driving a rancher. oh i think i sended a friend invite to you there so add me. user--Stephendwan 16:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Missions I agree that a mission in any game is a mission. However, missions are specific to the game that they appear in, unlike vehicles and characters, which/who can appear in multiple games, which is why I have reverted the edits to add the missions category to articles. The argument that it also makes it easier to find missions in the category are also, in my opinion, nul and void due to the sheer number of missions throughout the series. Also, please sign your posts using four tildes (A-Dust 18:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC)), just makes conversations easier. A-Dust 18:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) So will the "Missions" category be empty ? There is no mission that doesn't appear in a GTA game, of course.--Loadingue 14:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hakuchou I'll leave it to you to verify the top speed, because my trainers and data viewers won't work after the latest patch. Just make sure to do repeated testing; 155 km/h still seems pretty slow. - ZS 15:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree with what you say. There already is a discussion about it on the Talk:Infernus page (2nd fastest car in GTAIV?). I'm using "simple native trainer 5.9" since I think it is the best trainer for GTA IV and EFLC. The previous top speeds that were excessively high were from GTA4.net. I'm trying to replace them all with the right ones. I can't cleary tell you why Rockstar made cars so slow (even if they don't look like they are). However some cars still have a reasonable speed, like the Airtug (80 km/h, 252 km/h on GTA4.net !!).--Loadingue 15:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Image:Police-GTASA-SFPD-beta-front.png and image:BetaFBICarSA.png I'm curious on how you managed to obtain these images. Where do they come from? - ZS 11:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I was looking for some beta stuff in cutscene.img (models folder) using Game Archive Viewer 5.0 and I found those two (cscopcarsf and cspolicesa). Some textures were missing so I took the texture file from another car (it can be seen that some textures are still missing though).--Loadingue 14:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Interesting. Have you managed to find more of these beta models? - ZS 19:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I haven't but I'll try to. The rest of that archive was useless. But I still am keen about beta vehicles and I will soon make further searches. gta3.img is full of beta things but it would take a long time to find them all out.--Loadingue 19:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Question I was wondering, what software do you use for viewing GTA IV files? Everything I use doesn't seem to obtain everything I need.--Gta-mysteries'' Talk 18:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :It depends on the file format. I use the Notepad for any .dat, .ide, .csv or .xml file. That software (or a similar one) should be on any computer. For .img or .rpf archives, I recommand SparkIV or OpenIV, downloadable on every serious GTA website. They can also both open .wtd (texture) files, but only SparkIV allows you to open .wdr (model) files. However, OpenIV allows you to add files to an archive, while SparkIV doesn't. They can also open many other file formats, like .ivaud (audio files). If you need details, just ask. Which files do you need to view exactly ?--Loadingue 19:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Right now I'm having trouble finding something for the whm files.--Gta-mysteries 15:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC)'' :Wow. I've been modding GTA IV since its release for PC and I've never seen that file format. Where did you find it ?--Loadingue 11:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I might not have the right file, It's the one that contains all the textures for websites. And I found it in the HTML folder.--Gta-mysteries'' 11:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC)'' :Oh yes, I see. Well the already mentionel OpenIV can open and edit those files. I suggest you to open an IMG archive and add your .whm file(s), to view them. I hope I've answered your question.--Loadingue 19:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Beta Vehicles Seeing as how you know about some of the beta vehicles. Do you think you could help me an ZS? We are having a discussion about them on his talk page. --Gta-mysteries Talk 10:09, July 30, 2010 (UTC)